


Nobody's Bar: 1979

by dreaminghour



Series: A Drabble is 100 Words [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American Road Trip, Gen, the 70s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminghour/pseuds/dreaminghour
Summary: Sirius just wants to get drunk, but he's too good a lad.
Series: A Drabble is 100 Words [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571668





	Nobody's Bar: 1979

**Author's Note:**

> _Nobody's Bar_ \- Bert Jansch

“Free country, ain’t it?”

The night’s numbness had fizzled when the lecherer spoke, annoying Sirius and the woman who’d wanted to drown like anybody else. Everyone was drunk on rough traveled wine, dusty from the road. The jukebox stuttered and Sirius was chased into the backlot, where bikes were tucked into neon shadows. 

The woman had been afraid, but curiosity washed her out. She stood watching with her arms folded. The men had thrown soupy punches until the weaker had fallen, howling.

Back inside she bought Sirius another one dollar glass of wine, and sat beside him in silent solidarity.


End file.
